fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Exquisite Rhythm! Pretty Cure!
Exquisite Rhythm! Pretty Cure! (エクスクイジット リズム！プリキュア! Ekusukuijitto Rizumu! Purikyua!) is a series created by Cure Lucky and CureJade2910. It's main theme is Roses while sub themes are Ballet and Tea Things. Story Exquisite Rhythm! Pretty Cure! Episodes Characters Pretty Cures Yasashi Kazaru (優し 飾る Yasashi Kazaru) Kazaru is shown to be a gentle and polite person, but inside a bit light on the polite side (meaning that she isn't really much polite as told). Secretly, she has an intention of becoming a Ballerina and is quite a sweets addict, but avoids eating them in front of her family as they never accept her eating them; she buys them and eats them in class or with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Admire (キュア アドマイアー Kyua Adomaiā). Tachibana Nozomu (橘 臨む Tachibana Nozomu) Nozomu is a loud and hard-working girl who is quite friendly. She treats her best friend Kazaru like a younger sister and often tries to stop her from eating too much sweets. Because of being kind of a tomboy, at first she had a problem with accepting her role as a Pretty Cure, but soon Nozomu gradually changes and becomes more girly. Due to being good at cooking, she helps at her parents' café. She transforms into Cure Desire (キュア デザイア Kyua Dezaia). Yorokobi Omoide (良 思い Yorokobi Omoide) Omoide is a cheerful and happy-go-lucky girl who loves to see people smiling, but is afraid of loneliness. She can be very jealous, stubborn and short-tempered, but it is only because how much she cares about her friends. She has a fun-loving, adventurous personality and hates it when everything's the same. She transforms into Cure Delight (キュア ディライト Kyua Diraito). Manami Aika (愛美 愛か Manami Aika) Aika is a person that likes Romance,hence her alter ego's name,Cure Romance. Whether in class or outside,she is always seen carrying a poem book containing all her poems,often Romantic ones. She hates watching horror films and when someone seems to hate Romance,she begins to hate them (but when she becomes Pretty Cure,she is always attempting to transform in front of that person to attack them;causing the others to stop her). Her ego is Cure Romance (キュア ロマンス Kyua Romansu) Shikono Misu (市 みす Shikono Misu) Misu is a wealthy person but never seems to show this. She has no intention of showing off her wealth but seems to have a slight spoilt personality on luck as her family is always is always fortunate in many things such as the wealth. Sometimes treated as a Queen by first years in her school but says in one episode that she hates people that treat her like that but comes to the point that it's how people see her, slightly increasing her spoilt side on wealth but not too much. She transforms into Cure Reign (キュア レイン Kyua Rein). Tengoku Shiroko (典獄 白恋 Tengoku Shiroko) Shiroko is a quiet and smart girl who is pretty well-liked at school and who's greatest wish is to become a bride. Before revealing her true identity and joining the Cures, she helped them several times to defeat the enemy. She appears to be cold, but is a kind and sweet person in fact. She transforms into Cure Pure(キュア ピュア Kyua Pyua). Himitsu Aoi (日葵 Himitsu Aoi) Aoi is the last Cure who appears much later than the other memberes and like Shiroko, she was mysterious before revealing her true identity and joining the group. Though elegant, Aoi is also cocky, arrogant and tends to be show-off, but is very protective and loyal to her friends. She likes to look mysterious and often says strange things making others confused.She transforms into Cure Secret (キュア シークレット Kyua Shīkuretto). Miryoku Kansha (身 官舎 Miryoku Kansha) Kansha is a former Pretty Cure. She is Kazaru's older sister who was married but divorced, now living with her younger sister but still keeping the family name of her ex-husband as it added a bit more appeal to her. Shown to be stubborn and later learns about her sister's secret,revealing hers as well. She is given a few powers and told that she will be able to transform a few more times to aid the present warriors. Her ego is shown to be Cure Simple (キュア シンプル Kyua Shinpuru). Mascots Villains Cure Wither (キュア ウィ Kyua Wiza) Her alias is Nikuma Reta (肉まん レタ Nikuma Reta). Items Devices Weapons Category:Exquisite Rhythm! Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:Fan Series